Dying to Know
by Alicia Castello
Summary: Percy is taking a trip to San Francisco as a tourist, which of course includes taking pictures. Nico is being dragged to explore his own city and manages to show up in one of Percy's pictures. So of course, Percy is interested to know who this guy is. Nicercy!


Nico hated being wrong. He also hated when people did things behind his back.

Therefore, when his friends do both, he gets mad, like now.

Nico planned to spend the day hanging out around the house and simply be lazy. Did he get that? No. Instead he was sitting in a city cafe, drinking overpriced coffee and eating over baked goods, wondering what he did to deserve this.

"Nico, stop moping around. We are here to have fun and explore the city."

"Why do we need to explore the city we already live in, Hazel?"

Nico crossed his arms and leaned back against the chair.  
All around the table sat his best friends. Reyna and Jason sat infront of Nico, both looking equally as grumpy.

"Its a great way to get some fresh air. Besides, I don't like you laying around on the couch all day," Hazel said. Hazel and Frank were sitting next to Nico picking at their food.

"We could have at least gone to Santa Cruz."

Reyna scrunched her nose. "It would have been unpleasant, I hate the ocean."

Nico threw his hands up. "You live right next to it!"

"It's too late now anyways. We got the whole day to look forward to, Nico."

The boys glanced at each other. Leave it to the girls to plan their day right up to the last minute.

"We are going to visit all the tourist spots-"

"All of them?" Jason asked.

Reyna rolled her eyes affectionately and ruffled Jason's blonde hair.

"Not all of them. Just the ones I think are the best."

Frank called the waiter over and asked for the check along with a muffin to go.

Nico sat up suddenly, startling his friends.

"Can we go to the 'Full House' house?"

Reyna frowned. "Why would you want to go its not a-"

"If we go to the full house set, can we pass by the Victorian houses?" Frank exclaimed.

"Oh and- "

"No, Jason. I know what you wanted to ask and no. "

"Come on, Rey."

Hazel shook her head. "We can add those in if we have enough time. Let's go."

/break/

Percy stood at the edge of the table trying to get a good shot of the view across the bay. His camera pointed upwards towards the skyline and captured the view with a click.

"Jackson! Hurry up or we're going to be late to our reservations!" screamed Annabeth.

"She's right. Hurry up you idiot! I want to try their famous clam chowder," screamed clarisse.

Percy turned and stepped off his make-shift pedestal, glaring down at the girls.

"There are plenty of other quality restaurants and if you wanted clam chowder you should have gotten it at Fisherman's Wharf, like all the other tourists."

Clarisse stepped forward, pushing Percy ageing the railing.  
"It wouldn't be the same, Jackson! I want quality service: seating, restrooms, and proper eating utensils."

Percy pushed back, "Hades sake Clarisse! What do you-"

"Stop it! Both of you! We came here to have a good time as a family and ever since we landed in the bay area, you've been at each others throats. I spent weeks organizing this trip and so help me gods, I will not let you two ruin it."

Annabeth stared the pair of best friends down, arms crossed like a scolding mother.

"Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Lets go meet the others at the restaurant."

Annabeth and Clarisse turned to walk down the street towards their destination.

"At least let me take one more picture."

"Percy, no! Lets go."

Percy turned his sparkling, sea-green eyes towards Annabeth.

"Please."

"Don't give me those eyes."

Annabeth tried to look away, finally giving up.

"You're lucky you're cute. Fine! Just one!"

/break/

Annabeth, Percy, and Clarisse finally showed at the Mar de Verde restaurant.

It was a beautiful place. A large dining room with floor to ceiling windows, overlooking the bay. The walls were colored a light shade of green, nearly matching Percy's eyes. On the far right, next a giant window sat his friends.

Thalia was the first to notice them. She sat in between Leo and Piper, across from three empty seats. It was an odd sight. A punk styled girl, a beauty queen and a tinkerer. In fact, all six of them had completely different personalities (except Percy and Thalia as Annabeth claims). How they managed to all become best friends was a mystery.

They had always spent every vacation together, leading up to now where they decided to hop on a plane from New York all the way to San Francisco, California. Most would say that the vacation was doomed from the beginning because, after all, a group of soon to be college students couldn't possibly be able to go some place completely different from what they normally encounter and survive. Right?

Well they made it a mission to prove others wrong.


End file.
